Potter Heritage
by CookieMagic21
Summary: With so many people to look up to, the youngest Potter has lots of pressure: a brother who is a Transfiguration prodigy; a brother who is one of the Potions apprentices in Wizarding History; a brother with an Anicent Runes apprentice; and a cousin with Seer abilities. Can she live up to the examples that her brothers did before her?


**AN: This is just a story which I thought of when I was strolling through this fine website on my phone. I am pretty sure no one else has this plot but if you recognise it, it is just a coincidense.**

* * *

**Monday 10th March 1969**

Euphemia tapped her fingernails on the side of the chair she was sitting on. She looked at the clock once more and saw she has been waiting for the healer for 15 minutes since she got here.

The more she waited, the more she thought of why she was here. Did she and her husband conceive another child? She knew that he or she would inherit the Wiccan magic which was in the Mulligan blood which flowed through their veins courtesy of Euphemia's family. The unborn child would show the following powers: manipulate shadows; see auras; healing abilities and an elemental of one of the four elements (fire, water, earth or air). All the traits listed have been present within beings with Mulligan blood with the occasional Parseltongue or natural animagus sprouting across the family tree.

The family is situated in England's Wizarding Capital, London, with a Summer Manor in Italy and Greece.

Suddenly, a masculine voice interrupted her trailing thoughts.

"Euphemia Potter," the male receptionist with strawberry blonde hair said and Euphemia stood up. "The doctor will like to see you now in room 8." The nurse said kindly.

She found the room which the receptionist told him and went inside to find her healer of 10 years since moving back into Wizarding London (as they were at Wizarding Egypt for Euphemia's Curse-breaking job when she got transferred there from London) when she and her husband were 40 and 41 respectively. There in her blue robes was Healer Greenwell with her thick, shoulder-length and dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Hello Mrs Potter, it is a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you today?" Dr Freda asked.

"I believe I am pregnant. I got all the symptoms which I had with my previous pregnancies: throwing up, nausea, sleeping more, needing to go to the toilet more and yesterday, I fainted at work." Euphemia explained.

"It seems that you are. When was your last period?" Dr Greenwell said writing down her symptoms on her notebook.

"I think..." Euphemia's mind was trying hard to remember when then it finally clicked. "I know it was around January. Dear God, I am pregnant."

"We will give you a urine test to check if you are pregnant." Dr Greenwell said as she wrote out a Check-up Sheet and ticked 'pregnancy test'. She handed out the sheet as well as a urine test tube, telling her to give a sample of her urine and give it to the GP reception.

When she did what her doctor said, she was told by the receptionist with strawberry-blonde hair that the results will be given to her by post.

* * *

**Monday 24th March 1969**

_Dear Mrs Potter,_

_By request, we would like to inform you that the urine sample you have given to us gave us many results. One being you being pregnant and you are a month and 9 days along when you gave in your urine sample. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dr Greenwell _

Euphemia looked at the results again in shock. Currently, the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House is her husband, Fleamont Potter, with herself being Lady Consort. The couple already had 3 children, three sons. Their first son, Jameson (or James), was born on the 27th March 1960 then their fraternal twins, Lysander and Aleksander, were born on Remembrance Day 1961.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard knocking on the Master bedroom door.

"Mia, are you feeling better?" She heard through the door. The masculine voice sounded hesitated yet worried.

"I am fine, Love," she yelled. "Can you come in?"

20 seconds later, Fleamont sat on the bed while his wife told him she was pregnant with their 4th child. Sure he was shocked but overall excited for the new edition of the Potter family.

"How are we going to tell Aleksander, Lysander and James?" She asked. Her husband got up and kissed her on the lips, his eyes glistened with lust, love and passion.

"We can tell them tomorrow. Right now, I want to savour your taste and caress your body while our children are at your parents'. I want my wife on my birthday," Fleamont mumbled against her lips when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, we can do that," Euphemia said breathlessly- her usual reaction to Fleamont's heavenly lips kissing her own.

* * *

**Tuesday 25th March 1969**

7-year-old Lysander and Aleksander looked their mother in shock while nearly 9-year-old James looked back and forth from his parents and the work that his home-schooling tutors gave him to do, completely aware of what is going on.

"Mother is carrying another baby?" Lysander asked in disbelief despite his face showing no emotion.

"Yes, Ly, your mother is carrying your new baby sister or brother," Fleamont said to his youngest son.

"I hope we get a baby sister," James mused with excitement written on his face as he looked up from his book.

"How far along are you?" Arianna asked.

"Nearly 2 months. I am going to a Muggle hospital for a check-up to see when I am due today." Euphemia told her mother and father.

Most would say that the Potters are happy that they were able to conceive at ages 50 and 51 but in reality, they hoped that Euphemia would survive this pregnancy as during when she was pregnant with the twins; she almost died when she was in labour.

She went to the local hospital which was St Thomas Hospital and they told her that she is due on October 10th 1969.

* * *

**Saturday 7th June 1969**

Fleamont woke up with his arms around his pregnant wife's 5-month baby bump. He looked at the wall clock and saw it was 6:00 am. Since their children are at their Aunt Persephone's house, the expecting couple had their house to themselves for their wedding anniversary.

He wondered time and time again how he (the legitimate half-siren son of Henry Potter and Calypso Potter nee Yorktown-Ollivander) marry a beautiful witch. True he inherited the Yorktown family charm but he can't imagine why his wife married him and not surrounding wizards. With her flowing burgundy brown hair, one could easily say that luck was on his side when he asked her father for their approval of their relationship.

His thoughts wandered again and saw it was now 7:30 am and realised that he should wake up his wife so she could go (along with himself) go to Hospital so they know what the gender their baby is.

"Love, wake up," Fleamont said gently while shaking him just as gently.

"5 more minutes," Euphemia mumbled.

"But today we get to find out the gender of our baby," Phoenix stated.

That got her to wake up and get out of bed.

After a 10 minute shower which consisted of Phoenix caressing her body and little of actual showering, the coupe changed into their Wizarding robes and headed to St Mungos where they found out they were expecting a girl. After being told, they Apparated into their bedroom where the rest of their day consisting of the expecting couple making love.

* * *

**Friday 19th September 1969**

It was a typical day in the Potter Manor: Fleamont was writing some documents for the Potter Potion-Making Company, Sleekeazy's; James' Wizarding Social Cultures tutor came; Aleksander was helping the Potter house-elf, Coco, in the kitchens as he has a natural talent in the field of cooking and Lysander was reading his History book for his test later that day in the Manor Library. Euphemia was also in the Manor Library reading the first-term written exams for the newest students in the Gringotts Curse-Breaking programme.

She was reading Gerald Huntington's answer when she suddenly felt contractions around her belly. She ignored them, thinking they were Hicks Contractions, but the pain grew.

"Mother, what is wrong?" Lysander asked concerned when he saw her mother's face slowly mirroring her internal pain.

"I think your baby sister wants to see her brothers a bit early," Euphemia's voice broke when she said this when she felt something trickling down her leg- her water broke. "Get your father."

Lysander obliged and Fleamont took his wife to the local hospital, St Thomas.

* * *

Yells and curse words were heard across the maturity ward waiting room. Everyone looked at the door where it most likely was coming from when they heard this and Euphemia's parents, Hercules and Arianna Mulligan (nee Dumbledore), exchanged cautious looks. The birth of the next Potter was coming near.

Meanwhile, Euphemia, covered in sweat, was pushing hard, desperately wanted her daughter to be birthed. She clutched hard onto her husband's hand when another contraction overwhelmed her, breaking another bone in the progress.

"You are not touching me after this for another year! This is your entire fault!" Euphemia shrieked while pushing.

"Okay sweetheart," Fleamont smiled weakly but in reality, he saw his wife's pain seeping through her. It hurts him to see his wife in pain even when she endured 2 labours but between the twins and the newest edition to the Potter family- there is a 7 years difference, and it didn't help that the baby will be born exactly 3 weeks early.

"Another push, Lady Potter, I can see something!" The midwife, Arianna Freya, told the woman in labour.

"I can see a...head... two hands...10 fingers...and toes!" The midwife exclaimed.

Finally, after 2 hours of labour, the newest Potter baby was born at 2:15 pm on the 19th of September.

"Welcome to the world, Hermione." Fleamont smiled with love when he saw his daughter in the arms of his wife. Little tufts of burgundy brown hair which already seemed to curl unruly (the most distinctive trait of a Potter) hung on her small head.

"Are you ready for visitors Mr and Mrs Potter?" Nurse Freya asked after she wrote the newest Potter's Birth Certificate. Seeing a nod, the nurse played leader for their visitors: the Potter brothers (James, Aleksander and Lysander); Euphemia's parents; Fleamont's parents; and Fleamont's younger brother and his wife (Charlus and Dorea Potter) with their 4 year old son, Kaiden.

"You did well sweetie," Hercules told his only daughter and kissed her head affectionately. James, Aleksander, Lysander and Kaiden were memorised by their sister or cousin

"What is her name son?" Henry asked.

Euphemia and Fleamont looked at each other and looked at their new born daughter fondly.

"Hermione Euphemia Dorea Arianna Calypso Kaylee Potter- Heiress to the Dumbledore line"

* * *

**Here is the main Potter line:**

**Henry R.M.I.O.E Potter (b. 1899) ****married Calypso T Yorktown-Ollivander (b. 1900) in 1919**

**Fleamont H.W.R.S.X Potter (b. 1926) married Euphemia A Mulligan (b.1924) in 1947**

**Jameson F.C.H.J.K Potter (b.1960)**

**Aleksander C.H.F.O.L Potter (b.1961)**

**Lysander H.C.F.O.A Potter (b.1961)**

**Hermione E.D.A.C.K Potter (b.1969)**

**Charlus Y.M.C.A.X Potter (b.1930) married Dorea C.L.O.P.N.K Black (b.1929) in 1950**

**Kadien C.A.L.J.F Potter (b.1965)**

**Here is the Mulligan line as well:**

**Hercules Y Mulligan (b.1901) married Ariana F.K Dumbledore II (b.1903) in 1921**

**Euphemia A Mulligan (b.1924) ****married ****Fleamont H.W.R.S.X Potter (b. 1926) ****in 1947**

**Jameson F.C.H.J.K Potter (b.1960)**

**Aleksander C.H.F.O.L Potter (b.1961)**

**Lysander H.C.F.O.A Potter (b.1961)**

**Hermione E.D.A.C.K Potter (b.1969)**

**I think Aberforth would have a daughter who he named after his late sister. Also due to all of the males destined to carry one seperate titles (James: Potter line; Aleksander: Yorktown line; Lysander: Ollivander line; and Kadien: Black line after his cousin Sirius III), Hermione is intitled to being the heiress of the Dumbledore line. **


End file.
